


get a headstart

by Anonymous



Series: atla quarantimes [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, F/M, Pandemics, Quarantine, Zutara, toilet paper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Katara decides to hoard toilet paper; Zuko fails to convince her this is not a good idea.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla quarantimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130141
Kudos: 31
Collections: anonymous





	get a headstart

“You just finished an undergraduate degree in biology. You absolutely know that toilet paper is not going to save us from the world ending.”

“Yeah,” Katara knocks against Zuko’s shoulder. “Your point is?”

He scratches his head and then points to the cart, stacked up with several boxes of the stuff. “That’s a lot of toilet paper?”

“Are you asking a question?”

“No? I—” he closes his eyes and breathes through his mask calmly. “Why are we buying toilet paper if we’re well aware that it won’t change anything about how we handle this pandemic?”

“Just in case.”

“Just in case of  _ what—” _

“You never plan ahead, Zuko!”

“I mean . . . what if other people need toilet paper?”

She crooks her finger out to the gigantic pile in front of them. “There’s enough for everyone.”

“Where are we going to keep all of it?”

“The basement?”

“Are we going to start wiping our asses more than usual?”

“Well,” Katara blinks, “we’ll probably be going to the bathroom in our apartment more than usual and toilet paper— especially this one, you know it’s multi-ply— can be useful for a lot of things.”

“And these things are?”

“Killing bugs. Cooking spills. Cleaning up after babies—”

“We don’t have a baby.”

She side-eyes him, and he blushes and stutters. “How  _ long  _ do you think we’re going to be in quarantine? It’ll just be a few months, max—”

“Don’t rule out the possibility of having a baby!”

“Katara we are . . . we literally  _ just  _ talked about this . . .”

He can’t see her through her mask, but he’s terribly sure that his fiance is sticking her tongue out at him. “Plan ahead!”

“I’m perfectly good at planning ahead—”

“Uh-huh,” she raises an eyebrow. “Remember that time you ran after Aang in the snow wearing literally nothing and then fell into the ocean—”

“That was  _ one time—” _

“What about the time you tried to get Aang out of that frat house and they literally got  _ guns out  _ at you and then you pulled a  _ knife  _ on them while you were wearing a  _ mask—” _

“Okay, twice. That doesn’t really count for much—”

A little kid taps Zuko’s leg, and he grabs Katara, whose eyes are lit in fervor, and drags her out of the grocery-store lane while she continues detailing out the many, many times he has completely failed to think things through. 

“Then there was that time you and Sokka literally decided to raid a prison because Suki was held there overnight and you literally had no idea how to get out and Sokka basically did all the thinking for you and you got caught and had to face your ex-girlfriend’s uncle and justify breaking up with her by  _ letter  _ like it was . . .”

Zuko notes that the kid from earlier is listening in on the conversation. He wants to die. “I get the point.”

“So we’re letting me handle the toilet paper, right?”

He sighs and then reaches down to grab Katara, wishing he could kiss off the smirk he can’t see on her lips. “Let’s be real. We’re letting you handle everything.”


End file.
